I Love You This Much
by Shorty171984
Summary: One shot song fic about how a son relives his memories at his father's funeral.


A/N: I know no one and own nothing. The song used is "I Love You This Much" by Jimmy Wayne.  
  
// He can't remember The times that he thought Does my daddy love me? Probably not That didn't stop him From wishing that he did Didn't keep him from wanting Or worshipping him //  
  
The man sat in the church, staring ahead of him and remembering all of the times that he'd suffered through with his father...all the ways in which the man had betrayed his family and broken their hearts. The man just had never realized what he was losing by not caring about his family because they'd still loved him. Hell, the man had blatantly cheated on his wife numerous times, and she'd always taken him back because she loved him. He'd cost his daughter her job but even though she'd been upset about it, she still loved her father. And him, well...he'd had to leave his job at a company he'd loved and bought his own rival company in an effort to try to get his father to notice him because he'd idolized his father.  
  
// He guesses he saw him About once a year He could still feel the way he felt Standing in tears Stretching his arms out As far as they'd go Whispering dad I want you to know //  
  
~Flashback~  
"Dad," he said as he looked up into his father's face. "Where are you going?"  
"I have to leave for work again," his father said as he hurriedly packed his bags and headed towards the door.  
"But why?" he complained. "You just got back and you're already leaving again!"  
"It's my job son. I don't have a choice!"  
"But why don't you get another job?"  
"Because I love this job."  
"But...don't you love me?"  
"Of course I do, but I have to go. I'll see you when I get home son," the man said as he walked out the door yet again, leaving his son staring at his back with tears streaming down his face ~End Flashback~  
  
// I love you this much And I'm waiting on you To make up your mind Do you love me too? How ever long it takes I'm never giving up no matter what I love you this much //  
  
~Flashback~  
"I love you Dad," he said, smiling up at his father. "I'm glad you could come home for my graduation."  
"Well, it's not every day that your son graduates from college!" his father boomed heartily, clapping him on the back. "But I'm afraid I can't stay. I have to leave again. Business, you know."  
"But...but..." his son stammered unhappily. "You've only been here for an hour!"  
"I'm sorry son, but I have to leave. I'll see you soon though!" the man called over his shoulder as he walked again, but this time when his son stared at his back, he was glaring, angry at the way that the man didn't seem to care at all about his family. ~End Flashback~  
  
// He grew to hate him for what he had done 'Cause what kind of father Could do that to his son? He said 'damn you daddy' The day that he died The man didn't blink But the little boy cried //  
  
The man sat in his seat and stared at the casket blankly. He couldn't believe that it had ended this way. This man had made life a living hell not only for his family, but for all of the people that had worked beneath him. He was a conniving SOB who wasn't worth the tears or the love that they had wasted on him.  
  
// I love you this much And I'm waiting on you To make up your mind Do you love me too? How ever long it takes I'm never giving up no matter what I love you this much //  
  
He reached over and grabbed his sister's hand with one hand and wrapped his arm around his mother with the other one. They would make it through this, because their lives would be better off without his father. He had made every single one of their lives miserable and had made them all feel that no one cared about them, and that they were worthless individuals. He looked around the church again, and his eyes caught on the crucifix above the altar.  
  
// Half way through the service While the choir sang a hymn He looked up at the preacher And he sat and stared at him He said 'Forgive me father' When he realized That he hadn't been unloved Or alone all his life His arms were stretched out As far as they go Nailed to the cross For the whole world to know //  
  
He took a deep breath and shook his head at himself. Even though his father was a worthless excuse for a human being, he still couldn't ignore the fact that God had been there for his family through their entire lives. God had been there when he married his wife, and when his sister and mother had been depressed. He was their saving grace, and no matter what this father would always be there to love and care for them.  
  
// I love you this much And I'm waiting on you To make up your mind Do you love me too? How ever long it takes I'm never giving up no matter what I love you this much //  
  
Shane McMahon stood at the end of the service and stared down at his father's casket, then walked out without shedding a single tear. "Goodbye Dad," he said to himself as he exited the church. 


End file.
